The Thanksgiving Poems
by TheShamyPerspective
Summary: A oneshot wherein Amy gets Sheldon to listen to the radio on Thanksgiving. I know it's late, but I hope you still enjoy it.


***A/n I know it's late, but I had this idea and I hope you guys like this little one shot **

Sheldon and Amy had never spent a thanksgiving together and alone without their friends. Amy thought for sure her boyfriend would go to Texas, but here he was, still with her. And here she was, sitting on his lap.

She smiled to herself while feeling his warmth. At first he had grumbled about it, but she knew she was his vixen, and that meant she could do things others couldn't.

Like get him to listen to the radio.

Perhaps he was more annoyed about that, but Amy liked it. Even the adds seemed somewhat meaningful, as most of them were geared towards the holiday.

One add in particular caught Amy's attention. She and Sheldon were in the middle of discussing the history of thanksgiving with low music in the background, but a British woman's voice had made her stop.

"Make thanksgiving count," she had said. "and write what you're thankful for in a poem to go with the lindor chocolates on sale today."

Amy immediately reached for the radio remote and paused it. She slid off Sheldon's lap and faced him anxiously, and he stared back at her blankly.

"Can we do that?" she was bouncing up and down in her spot.

Sheldon looked thoughtful for a moment. "I never knew you liked Lindor Chocolates." he commented at last.

Amy shook her head. "Not that, the poem thing."

Her eyes were pleading and he found it a struggle to refuse them.

"Amy... you know I'm not very poetic."

"Neither am I... can we just try?"

Sighing, Sheldon nodded and watched as Amy sprang up from her spot and retrieved two pencils and paper from his desk.

She refused to sit next to him while they wrote and plopped down in Leonard's chair with her legs crossed and a small smile. He had to tear his eyes off her to keep his focus.

Where to start? The only thing he could think of was her, so he decided to write her name down.

_Amy. _

His thoughts were jumbled. A few more scribbles and he paused to read over his work.

_I am thankful for _

_Amy_

_My woman_

_My love _

_My vixen_

He couldn't figure out if that sounded too cheesy. Maybe he should change it. Amy seemed cool and calm while he struggled with his words and hurriedly erased and reworked each line.

_I am thankful for _

_Amy, _

_Dr. Fowler, _

_my vixen._

_For bringing purpose into my life_

_when I needed it the most. _

There, he liked that. He decided to keep it and glanced up to find Amy still hunched over her paper. He wondered what she was writing about and hoped his poem was good enough for her.

The song that the radio played in the background was at a low hum and he picked up on a line that was perfect to add to his ending. When he was done Amy came back over to him and held out her hand.

He hesitantly gave her his paper and she handed him his, and sat down next to him close enough to where their legs were touching. He was already blushing and she hadn't even read what he wrote yet.

Hers read:

_I am thankful for_

_Sheldon, _

_Dr. Cooper,_

_my sweet baboo._

_For bringing the best gift of all into my world _

_love._

_Would you tell me_

_how could it be _

_any better than this?_

Sheldon gaped at the paper in his fingers. Not only was her style the same as his, but her ending was the exact same as his, from the song.

He lowered the paper and stared at it. He could feel Amy's eyes on him and looked up at her, and when he did she smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Sheldon gulped and nodded before whispering "You're welcome."

She put his paper down as well and leaned into his side. He knew what this meant, she wanted to cuddle. He wrapped his arms around her and they sat in silence for a while.

"Did I do good?" he almost hadn't asked. Amy seemed surprised he did, but grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his.

"You did great." she said sincerely. He grinned and hugged her tightly.


End file.
